Another World, Another Chance
by WingedArcher1
Summary: AU One-shot. When Tails meets Cosmo for the first time, she's crying. He cheers her up and thinks that's the end of it. But what he doesn't know is how his week is about to change his life, forever.


**A/N- This was done as a request by TheBlueAlienRobotZombie who wanted A Tails/Cosmo story. Hope everyone likes it.**

Another World, Another Chance

**Tails POV**

If you would have told me a week ago that I would have a cute girlfriend from another planet I wouldn't have believed you. And if you added that in that week we would be far enough in our relationship that she'd being willing to kiss me, I would have laughed in your face so hard. But now as I lay in my bed and reflect on this week, I'm pleased with what happened. It all started when I heard someone crying right outside the gym at school during lunch time. I went out into the hall and saw a girl with her head in her hands. So I quietly sat down next to her and spoke in a soft voice, not that I don't usually.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Not really." She answered sobbing.

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked. For some reason I really didn't want her to be sad because she looked like a cheerful person.

"Some girls were being rude to me and making fun of me. And I know most people can get used to it, but where I come from people aren't like that."

"Oh, you're not from around here. I can relate to that, I used to live on an island out in the ocean. Where do you come from?"

"I'm from another planet, I'm a Seedrian."

"Really?" She nodded, but then turned away like she was ashamed. "Wow, that's really cool!" I said truthfully.

"Cool? I don't feel cold."

"Oh no, it's a figure of speech. It means I think it's interesting that you're from another planet." Then it was her turn to be surprised.

"Do you really meant that, you don't hate me for being different?"

"Not at all. And if I was I'd be a huge hypocrite."

"What do you mean?" She asked. So I stood up and showed her why my nickname is Tails. "That's cool. Did I use that right?"

"I would say yes. So, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, very much so." So I extended my arm and helped her stand up. "You helped me so much and I don't even know your name."

"My name is Miles Prower, but most people call me Tails for obvious reasons."

"Well Miles, my name is Cosmo and I'm glad to have met your acquaintance." And then she gave me a hug. Now, I've had a girlfriend before, but her doing that made my face start to heat up. And it didn't help that she was really cute. But I thought that was going to be the end of that but boy was I wrong. The next day I was at work at the restaurant my mother owns and right before I got off I saw Cosmo sitting at a table by herself. So I walked over to her table and smiled.

"So, we meet again." I said in a happy tone. And I could have sworn that her face lit up when she looked up at me.

"Oh, hello Miles. How are you today?"

"I'm doing good. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all, in fact I quite enjoy your company." So I sat down across from her and took my apron off. "So do you work here Miles, because this is a nice place to eat."

"Yeah, I'm a waiter here. Actually, have you gotten your food yet?"

"I haven't ordered yet."

"Oh, well, what would you like to eat?"

"How about you choose, you should know what's good since you work here." That was a good point.

"Okay, I'll make it a surprise. Do you mind if I eat with you?"

"That would be nice." So I walked back to the kitchen and ordered two orders of spaghetti. My mom overheard me though.

"Wow, you must be hungry." She said surprised.

"Not really, one is for my friend over there." I said pointing over to where Cosmo was sitting.

"Oh, is she someone special?" Moms can be the worst sometimes.

"No Mom, I only met her yesterday."

"Okay then dear, have fun. I'll have someone get your food when it's ready."

"Thanks Mom, you're the best." And with that I walked back to the table and sat down. "The food should be ready it a few minutes."

"Thank you very much Miles, I'm sure it will taste wonderful."

"Um Cosmo, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you call me Tails, I really don't like my real name."

"Okay, I can do that." And then about five minutes later our food came. I let Cosmo take a bite first so I could see her reaction. "Oh wow, this tastes amazing! What is this called?"

"It's spaghetti, and I'm sure the chef would appreciate your complement." So we ate our food and continued to talk about how it is being from different places. Then Cosmo asked a kinda weird question.

"Tails, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Cosmo."

"I keep hearing this term at school called 'dating.' and I asked my parents and they didn't know and it's one of the reasons those girls were making fun of me. So what is it?" I was surprised her parents didn't know. I thought about my answer for a second before I spoke.

"Well, it's a social convention where two people, usually a boy and a girl, go somewhere and do something to see if they are compatible with each other."

"To what end?"

"Usually it's to see if they have romantic feelings for each other."

"Oh, well that makes a lot of sense, Thank you Tails. So would this be considered a date?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I really enjoyed this experience Tails. I'll see you tomorrow at school." And with that she got up and started to walk out. But I made a snap decision.

"Wait, Cosmo!"

"Yes Tails, did you forget something?"

"Um no, I was just wondering if you would want to go on another date, say tomorrow?" She thought it over for a moment.

"Sure, I enjoyed this and I guess we didn't exactly find out our exact feelings for each other, so it sounds like fun. Here's my address and phone number."

"Thank you. How about I come over at about four o'clock?"

"That's a good time for me. Well, see you later Tails." And with that she gave me another hug. And that's when I thought I might have feelings for this girl. Eventually my mom came up to the table and she noticed the paper in my hand.

"I thought you said she was just a friend."

"Well, she's different than most girls since she comes from a different planet. She's still adjusting to our customs here."

"I can understand that, just make sure not to take advantage of her okay?"

"I won't Mom." So the next day after school I flew to Cosmo's house and got there right on time. I knocked on the door and her father opened it. He didn't really look like a plant, but he had plant characteristics, I guess it's just gender differences.

"Hello there, can I help you?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, is Cosmo here?"

"Why yes she is. You must be the young man who wants to see if he has feelings for my daughter. I commend you for you bravery and hope you two have a good time."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh there's no need to call me sir, my name is Lucas."

"Well I'm Miles, but most people call me Tails." So he went inside and a minute later Cosmo stepped out of the door. My face warmed up again and I felt a blush coming on. But Cosmo was concerned.

"Tails, why is your face red! Are you sick?" She asked concerned.

"No, I'm just blushing. It means I think you look pretty." I said bashfully.

"Aww, that's a nice thing to say. I think you look good too. So, what are we going to do on our date?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie."

"Ooh, that's one of the things on my list of things to do here so that's perfect. But wait, the movie theatre is all the way across town, how are we going to get there?"

"I was thinking we could fly there." For some reason that made Cosmo burst out laughing.

"That's a funny joke Tails, this date is starting out wonderfully."

"Cosmo, I was being serious." And to prove it I started spinning my tails and hovering in place. Her eyes went so wide I thought they would pop.

"You can FLY?!" She practically yelled.

"Yeah, I've been able to do it for a while. But it's nothing compared to what some of my other friends can do. You're not scared of heights are you?"

"Not at all." And with that she jumped into my arms and we flew to the movie theater. We chose to see a romantic comedy movie and it was a good one. And I felt good about what happened because Cosmo let me hold her hand and put my arm around her shoulder. But what surprised me was what happened after we left. We got back to Cosmo's house and when we got to the door we started talking.

"Well, how was this date compared to yesterday?" I asked Cosmo.

"It was a lot more fun and I learned a lot."

"What did you learn?"

"This." And with that she kissed me full on the lips. I was very surprised to say the least but after a few seconds my mind went blank and I just went with it.

"What was that for Cosmo?" I asked afterwards.

"Well, that's what the people in the movie did when they had romantic feelings for each other and I have those feelings for you. You are the nicest guy I've met on this planet and you teach me so much and you make me feel good. How do you feel?"

"I think I have feelings for you too. You're such a sweet person and you care about everyone you meet. And really pretty too." Cosmo started blushing at that last thing I said.

"Look, my face is doing that thing too."

"I guess it is."

"So what do we do know?" Cosmo asked.

"We go on more dates to strengthen our feelings."

"Sounds like fun to me." And that's exactly what we did. Within the course of the week we went to my friend Silver's birthday party together, where, unbeknownst to me, my ex-girlfriend was there and met Cosmo. We also got to hear Silver's girlfriend sing, and let me tell you, it was pretty good. We stayed a little bit after the show to eat but we ended up playing a game a basketball. Something interesting to note is that Cosmo told us about a custom on her planet where if you lose a competition you show a sign of affection to the winners to promote good sportsmanship. Me and Blaze won so Cosmo gave her a hug and she kissed me. Silver was so impressed that he kissed Blaze as well. I didn't mind it either, but something tells me I want to lose a lot in the future. So, like I said before, this week has been life changing. I got a girlfriend and life couldn't be better. Oh wait, yes it can. She's laying in bed with me. Yep, she wanted to sleep over at my house and my parents agreed. I was almost asleep when she came in.

"Cosmo, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me." She said in a scared voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning my bedside lamp on.

"I-I had a bad dream!" She said running up to me and hugging me for dear life. I started rubbing her back to calm her.

"It's going to be alright Cosmo, why don't you tell me the dream."

"Well, we were in a big spaceship with all your friends. But there was something wrong, we were all stopped by a huge robot that couldn't be destroyed. We tried everything but the only thing that did work was me growing all over it. But then you had to shoot me and I died. I don't want to die Tails!"

"Shh, shh, you're not going to die. I don't even own a spaceship. And I why would I shoot you if I love you." That just happened to slip out, but it got her to stop freaking out.

"W-What did you just say?" I thought about it, and I meant it.

"I said I love you Cosmo, you are a wonderful person with a great personality. You're cute, funny, and really nice to everyone, including me." I answered. Then I gave her a peck on the cheek for added effect.

"I love you too Tails, for exactly the same reasons. You don't make fun of me for being different. You help your friends out when they need it, and your kinda cute too."

"Aw, thanks Cosmo. Are you going to be okay now?"

"I think so, but can I sleep in here with you just in case?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You said you loved me right, so yes I'm sure." So we got under the covers and I put my arms around her.

"Goodnight Cosmo."

"Goodnight Tails." This feels so good. I hope it never ends.

**A/N- And yes this is connected to my other story _No More Need to Dream_ if I didn't give enough clues.**


End file.
